


Night

by immortal_meta



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_meta/pseuds/immortal_meta
Summary: Healing and sleeping beside each other Post-Fall. Will has a nightmare and Hannibal is awake.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Night

Cool night. Open windows, the faint veil of moonshine glazing the room. One bed.  
Will sleeps. Hannibal has trouble in his attempts to do so.  
  
The room is quiet and serene and Hannibal is soaking in every small sound. He can almost hear the thump of his heartbeat in his ears, yet he certainly feels it in his wounds. Although now, there is another heartbeat he'd prefer to listen to.  
He does.  
Steady breaths, up until the moment they're not.  
Hannibal has an arm between him and Will and he's lying on his back. Will is too, yet he is facing away from Hannibal. Hannibal turns to him and takes the sight in. Will's chest trembling slightly, his dark curls splayed on his pillow and sticking to his forehead. His eyes flickering everywhere under closed eyelids, his brows twitching under the gentle glow of the moon. His lips tremble and Hannibal's gaze lingers there.  
His body twitches and his breath is irregular and audible. The muscles on Will's face twitch and contract. He stirs.  
  
A nightmare.  
  
The dizzying scent of Will's distress and the light sway of the mattress by his movements flood Hannibal's senses.  
Will heaves out a hopeless moan. He breathes him in and for a moment debates on waking him up.  
The sounds coming from Will smell of fear and tragedy. Hannibal has only ever imagined and heard of Will's usual nightmares, but he is intuitively aware this one is different.  
  
"N..No-no" An almost grunt escapes Will and his face scrunches up in grief. Hannibal stills. It isn't until Will moans out his name that he gets an idea of what he may be dreaming about.  
"Ha-nnibal... please..." His breaths are rough and jagged.  
  
An almost sob and Will' body is turning. Hannibal attempts to share the nightmare in his mind palace on purpose, just to feel close to Will, just for the slight chance of appearing in his dream and breathing before him again. Just to touch him as intimately as when they were still blood-covered and throbbing with pain, salt water prodding their wounds. When hanging on the other man was hanging on to life.  
The touches they exchanged during the recovery had been only necessary ones. An inexplicable urge to touch Will washed over Hannibal, yet he didn't act on it.  
The bluff breeze on his abused body ceases as a vision when he hears another sob. He turns his head. Will has rolled over on his stomach and Hannibal spots glistening tear streaks on what part of his face was visible.  
His heart clenches and his hands twitch with restrained desire for movement. Will sharply and shortly inhales and rapidly exhales, his quiet painful moans flow freely into the air, drowning Hannibal, who feels the sting of tears in his own eyes. He can't restrain the pull anymore, he can't keep going like this. He-  
  
Hannibal feels Will's hand desperately reach his and grip it. He freezes and closes his eyes.  
Will inhales sharply once more and stirs awake. All Hannibal can hear is his sighs of relief, or sadness, of ...affection. Because of their soft sound. Because of their scent. Because he shares this feeling.  
Will realizes he's holding Hannibal's hand soon enough, yet too soon for Hannibal.  
Instead of releasing it, Will loosens the grip of his hand.  
  
He slowly slides up his hand to entwine his fingers with Hannibal's, and the sound of skin against skin makes the throbbing drum of his heartbeat in his ears more intense.  
  
Hannibal slowly becomes aware of the tingling warm sensation of Will's breath against the outside of his palm.  
  
*** ***  
To be close to him. As close as possible.  
It had been the first time he's had a dream of the fall. A feeling of dread overwhelming Will as he relived the experience, only to find Hannibal lifeless. His mind drowning in the hopelessness and tragedy, engulfing Will's entire being inside and out. Uncontrollable grief shattering him to his core.  
  
The sharpness of the bitter salt water, metallic blood, assaulting his senses, and tears clogging his lungs. A breath beside a lifeless Hannibal is be his last.  
The pull overcomes Will when he wakes up, drenched in cold sweat and ecstatic relief.  
He quiets and forces his breaths to calm.  
Will shifts closer to Hannibal, as close as he can be without waking the heavily injured man.  
He leans in to their tangled hands and slowly caresses the skin with his lips. He gently kisses Hannibal's hand, as if to soothe them both. Like he knew Hannibal had been intentionally as in pain as he himself was just now. And he did know.

*** ***  
Hannibal's breathing was controlled, yet the kisses he received were certainly hindering his abilities.  
His restraint was not as strong as he thought it was, though, as a result of which the swell of his erection made it difficult to breathe properly. Waves of heat pulsed through his entire body and sweat prickled at his skin.  
  
The pulse in his cock was almost making Hannibal clench his jaw, but that, he could resist.  
He gets a hold of himself and the dizziness dissipates. All he focuses on is the sensation.  
  
The soft feel of Will's lips tracing his fingers and scars. The tender kisses he plants on every wrinkle and vein of his hand and arm. A trance.  
  
He moves even closer and curls his leg between Hannibal's, the middle of his thigh grazing the raging erection stubbornly straining against the sheets.  
  
There is no point in feigning his sleep anymore.  
Hannibal squeezes Will's hand. He immediately registers and slides his hand to Hannibal's shoulder, his neck and behind his ear. He lifts his head, propping himself up to look at him.  
  
"Hannibal.." A breathy whisper. Hannibal opens his eyes and his stomach stirs at the sight of the longing in Will's eyes, the traces of fresh tears.  
  
"I'm here, Will."  
  
He takes their connected hands and touches his chest with Will's palm for him as if to feel his beating heart. To assure him of his presence.  
To assure him he's alive.  
  
"I always will be".  
  
Will shreds the last bit of distance between himself and Hannibal. His eyes flutter shut and he slowly presses his moist lips to Hannibal's.  
Hannibal immediately reciprocates, giving in to the kiss. The feel of Will's lips against his, the salty taste of tears and the sweet taste of Will, sends a rush of blood to his erection. He moans and glides his tongue into Will's mouth, eliciting a moan from him.  
  
Their lips move and tongues curve against each other, the wet warmth and softness shooting bolts of pleasure through their bodies.  
  
Hannibal's self control, and need for self control has reached its end. He palms himself through the layers of fabric. The built up tension in his cock makes it pulse with desire at the friction.  
  
Their kisses have become slow and passionate. Will grinds his own erection into Hannibal's thigh.  
Hannibal strokes himself slowly and his groans are low and breathy where they merge with Will's. He continues rubbing himself into Hannibal, biting his lip and tugging it between his own.  
  
"Will...." He whispers, out of breath, as he feels his balls tighten and the heat intensify. Will pulls his hand away from his shoulder and reaches where Hannibal is touching himself. He moans at the way Hannibal's throbbing cock feels in his palm, and rubs down his own against the other man faster. He strokes Hannibal through the fabric.  
Hannibal's world spins and he feels his muscles contract, barely hovering over orgasm. He feels Will's cock strongly throb against his hip and dully acknowledges that he too is on the brink, amongst the fog of pleasure coursing through his body.  
  
They reach climax simultaneously with a breathless groan of thrill. Their gazes lock. Will reaches under the boxers and swipes at Hannibal's come, bringing it up and sucking it off his finger with a moan of satisfaction. He lowers himself beside Hannibal and smiles softly.  
  
"That..was..." Hannibal trails off. Will interlaces their fingers and breathes in the lingering scent of passion in the air.  
  
His face turns to a thoughtful expression.  
"I-I..." His eyes wander off into Hannibal's.  
  
"I love you. Hannibal." A single tear slides down the dried traces of previous ones. Hannibal doesn't stifle the desire to kiss it away. He does, then lowers his lips to meet Will's in a kiss.  
  
He nuzzles himself in Will's neck inhaling the sensual scent of sex, Will, and the unmistakable aroma of Will's love.  
  
"I love you. Will."  



End file.
